1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical bicycle, and more particularly to a headrest of the electrical bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical bicycles are basically designed and improved referring to the bicycles and the motorcycles. During riding a bicycle or a motorcycle, the driver's head will easily get fatigue because the head is often unable to nestle the bicycle or the motorcycle.